No matter what
by Varity
Summary: Eine Takari. Mit Wallace! Das ist meine allererste Takari/digimon fic.und die 1. überhaupt. Also R+R o.k.?


No matter what

No Matter What

(A.N.:Dies ist meine erste fic.Das sagt ja wohl alles.)

(Dedication: Diese fic widme ich 1. Vanessa.Warum?Sie weiß es! 2. Lesley-A.weil sie für mich mehr ist als eine Freundin..3 Außerdem hat sie mich auf Digimon gebracht! ^_^ )

~ Flashback ~

"Hi Hikari. Hallo Daisuke"

Er versuchte soviel abwertendes wie möglich in seine letzten Worte zu legen.

Er hasste ihn, das stand fest. Und er hasste es um so mehr, wenn er die zwei zusammen sah. Auch wenn er wusste, das sie ihn fast genauso sehr verachtete wie er.

Aber das war ihr ja eigentlich nicht möglich, sie sah in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes. "Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit" könnte man sagen.

Und nun wusste er es genau. Er hatte lange gebraucht es sich einzugestehen ...

Sehr lange ...

"Hi T.A.", es war typisch Davis, nur er war so dumm genug sich keine zwei Buchstaben merken zu können. Auch wenn Takeru wusste das er es mit Absicht machte, es regte ihn auf.

"Guten Morgen", ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie lächelte in an ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Nur diese einfache Begrüßung war ihr unheimlich schwer gefallen.

Dabei war es nur eine Begrüßung. Sie hatte ihn schon unzählige male begrüßt.

Außerdem war er nur ihr bester Freund. Glaubte sie.

Aber Davis hätte sie liebend gerne geschlagen, wenn nicht gleich erschlagen.

'Hi T.A.'

Sie wusste dass er es absichtlich machte, sie wusste auch, dass Takeru es wusste.

Und trotzdem, sie konnte es nicht ab. 

Sie konnte Daisuke sowieso nicht leiden.

"Ich denke wir sollten gehen, Hikari !"

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

*Bloß weg von diesem Typen* schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Bye Daisuke !" sagte er eisig.

Hoffentlich ist er Mensch genug zumindestens DAS zu kapieren.

Wenigstens ein mal in seinem Leben.

Er hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht sich mit der einen Frage zu quälen.

Es waren fünf Wörter. Nur fünf.

ER fragte sich noch mal 'Und was wenn sie nein sagt ???'

****

Just do it!

"Takeru ?"

Er kam wieder in die Realität zurück.

Inzwischen ging er neben ihr zu ihrem Klassenraum.

"Ja ?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung ? Du bist so ...uh ... anders ..."

"Hikari, also, willst du am Samstag zu meinem Basketballspiel kommen ?" Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

*Sag Ja, sag Ja!*

"Ja"

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

"Schön..."

Schön ! Schön! Baka !* er hätte sich am liebsten selber einen Arschtritt verpasst.

Für so etwas (ich zitiere Johannes) Derbe Extrem (Zitat ende) dummes.*

Er zog die Karte aus seiner Jackentasche und gab sie Kari.

"Dann sehen wir uns am Samstag um 18:30 Uhr."

"Takeru, wir haben noch ..."

"Nein, meine letzten beiden Stunden fallen aus !"

Und schon war er weg .Den Flur runter und um die Ecke.

Weg.

~ Ending Flashback ~

Hikari stand vor ihrem Spiegel und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihr 

"Hikari", hörte sie Tai aus der Küche rufen.

"Ja~a" sie schnappte ihre Jacke und ging in den Flur.

"Wenn du nicht ...", doch er unterbrach sich. "O.K.", sagte Tai mit einem Blick auf die hautengen Spiegelbild. Jeans seiner schwester, "Du willst wirklich so los, ja ?"

"Ja verdammt, können wir jetzt bitte gehen, ich möchte nicht unbedingt zu spät kommen."

Aber als sie in der Halle stand wünschte sie sich nie gekommen zu sein. Sie wünschte sich sie hätte nie gesagt, dass sie kommt. Für den einen kurzen Moment wünschte sie sich sogar, ihn nie kennengelernt zu haben.

Wie er da stand. Umringt von all den Mädchen.

Die alle so dumm grinsten ...

"Hikari, hi schön das du gekommen bist !"

*Damn* dacht sie. Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

"Hi Takeru" antwortete sie ihm. Endlich waren die Tussen um ihn herum verschwunden. "Es tut mir leid, ich muss in die Kabine. Wir sprechen später, o.k. ?" "Klar war ihre schlichte Antwort.

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Auf dem weg zur Kabine verfluchte er seinen Trainer mit allem was ihm einfiel.

ER wollte nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt. Sie hatte für einen Augenblick so traurig ausgesehen.

Als wenn sie ... es nicht hatte mit ansehen können ... aber das war völliger Blödsinn ... das wäre einfach zu viel des Guten ... und wenn sie doch ...

"T.K. !", der laute ruf riss ihn aus seinen gedanken. Die Stimme kannte er doch.

Es war .. aber auch das konnte nicht sein, er war doch in ...

Aber als er sich umdrehte sah er ihn doch! ...

"Wallace what are you doing here?"

Das war der Schock seines Lebens. Wallace bei ihm in Japan.

"Just wanted to see you again!" war seine Antwort.

"Yeah ... I just don´t know what to say. I´m just too suprised, yet." "O.K. I´ll explain everything later! Just go!" Und damit ließ er den noch immer völlig verwirrten T.K. stehen und ging in Richtung Halle.

~ ~ ~ ***~ ~ ~

*Es sind so viele Plätze frei, warum setzt der sich neben mich und starrt mich so an?* Langsam drehte sie den kopf in Richtung des Jungen, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Es traf sie fast der schlag als sie ihn erkannte.

"W ... W ... Wallace?!"

"Hi" antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"What are you doing here?"

"T.K. asked me exactliy the same", sagte er, "Just wanted to see how you´re doing."

"Yeah, i´m just fine..."

"No you aren´t !"

Sie schreckte hoch.*Woher wollte er das wissen?*

"You saw all the girls around him and you looked like your heart shattered into pieces, in that one moment ..."

*Er hat recht*

Es war verwirrend. Sehr verwirrend.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie saß da, total verwirrt, und sagte erst mal gar nichts.

Aber er hatte recht .. es hatte sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung gekostet nicht heulend aus der Halle zu rennen.

"No I´m his best friend ..."Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, sie wollte es verdrängen ...

Sie wollte es nicht zugeben ...

Sie hatte Angst .... Angst das er nicht so fühlte wie sie ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

"No you aren´t"

Er beharrte darauf.Denn er wusste es. Er konnte es sehen.

Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. 

Und er würde es in ihren sehen. Da war er sich sicher

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

"Who do you think you are? Huh. You think you can come along after 2 years and say things that would change my life completely if they became true? That´s ... That is ..."

Would you freak out that much if it wasn´t true? Would you be so upset if you just werer his best friend? Kari it´s true and you know that ..."

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Es kam ihr vor als sähe er direkt in ihr Herz. 

So wie Angewomon vor 2 Jahren ...

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

"Angewomon, ich will nicht gehen .."

Sie stand vor dem Tor zur realen Welt und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Hikari du musst gehen ..."

Alle anderen waren schon durch das Tor verschwunden.

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde das alles niemals vergessen ... glaubst du mir das?" "Natürlich..." "Und wenn ... " Doch sie wurde durch ein seltsames Gefühl unterbrochen. Es war als sehe sie alles, was sie mit ihrer Digimonpartnerin erlebt hatte in kleinen, schnell aufeinander folgenden Bildern ...

Plötzlich digitierte Angewomon zurück zu Gatomon und das Gefühl war weg, ebenso die Bilder.

"Was ...?" fragte Hikari völlig verwirrt.

"Ich habe in dein herz gesehen ... Auch wenn ich wusste, das du dein Versprechen ernst meinst, wollte ich das su weißt warum ich mir so sicher war."

"Danke Gatomon"

Und mit diesen worten war sie durch das Tor verschwunden.

~ ~ ~ Ending Flashback ~ ~ ~

Es ist wie bein Angewomon, als würde er mir direkt in mein Herz gucken "Yeah ..." war alles was sie sagen konnte.

"Great, when have talked about that we can move on."

"Yeah ..."

"Kari, listen, you love him and he loves you ."

*Woher will er das wissen ?*

"How can you know that ... ?"

"I know it, i can see it ..."

Es sah aus als würde sein Blick sich langsam entfernen. Weg. Weit weg.

Immer witer weg.

"Wallace", fragt Hikari ihn besorgt.

Sein blick war seltsam glasig.

"Huh?" er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

"Wallace what did you do? It felt like you looked right into my heart ... " "Maybe ..." war alles was er dazu sagte.

Er hätte aber auch nicht viel mehr sagen können, denn in diesem Moment begann der Einlauf der Spieler.

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

In der Halbzeit kam Takeru zu Hikari und Wallace.

*Sein Blick ist so komisch*

Aber er vergaß diesen Gedanken als er sich Hikari zuwandte.

"Hey ... gefällt es dir?" fragte er als er sich ein Handtuch um die Schulter legte und sich mit dem einen Ende das Gesicht abwischte.

"Ja du spielst gut ..." war ihre Antwort.

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

Er war mit den Nerven total runter.

Noch zwei Minuten bis zum Spiel.

Er hörte den Sprecher der anderen Teammitglieder einzeln aufrufen ... "Und jetzt der Topscorer des Teams : TAKERU TAKAISHI !!!" Brüllte der Sprecher ins Mic.

Er lief aus dem schmalen Gang. Tosender Applaus brach los.

Er sah Wallace neben Hikari sitzen. Sie sah verwirrt aus.

Langsam lief er durch den Spalier der anderen Teammitglieder auf das Spielfeld.

Dann stellte er sich auf seine Position und der Schiedsrichter gab den Ball frei.

Er erzielte die meisten Körbe für sein Team.

Aber die Gegner waren stark. Sehr stark.

30 sekunden vor Schluß der ersten Halbzeit stand es 56:58.

Er dribbelte auf den Korb zu ... noch 20 sekunden ... er spielte zwei seiner gegner aus ...

Passte den Ball zu jemandem aus seiner Mannschaft ... lief fünf Meter weiter ...

Empfing den Rückpass ... noch zehn sekunden ... 

Er sprang ... er warf ... und traf ...

Gleichstand.

Da ertönte der Pfiff.

Er sah Hikari aufsprinen

~ ~ ~ Ending Flashback ~ ~ ~

"Dein letzter korb war genial !" sagte Hikari

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

*Was ist mit Wallace los ?*,fragte er sich.

"Hey, möchtest du etwas trinken ?"

"Ja gerne"

Sie stand auf und ging die treppe zum vorraum der Halle hoch.

"Wallace, what´s wrong?"

"Huh?" er war noch immer ein wenig abwesend.

"You look like you´re far away ... like you don´t notice anything around you ."

"T.K., you must tell her ... and now don´t act like you know what I´m talking about ... 

you know it ..."

"Yeah sure, I´ll tell my best friend that I love her and that I´ve been in love with her for 

years and I´ll destroy everything we had ... our friendship ... everything ... why don´t iI just kill myself? There wouldn´t be such a big differrence!"

Er war total entsetzt von dem was Wallace gerade von ihm verlangt hatte. Es _würde_ alles kaputt machen ... alles ...

"Listen, there would be a baig difference! If you kill yourself she would ... she would ..." Wallace fehlten die Worte für das was er sagen wollte.

"Did you see her face when you were surrounded by all the girls?You didn´t! but I saw it!

It looked like her world crashed down in that moment!"

Aber er hatte es gesehen und nicht glauben wollen.

"You really think she loves me?"

Er hätte sich die Antwort denken können ...

"Yes, she does"

In diesem Moment kam Hikari wieder und gab Takeru eine Flasche Wasser.

ER nahm einen großen Schluck.

Da ertönte der Pfiff des Schiedsrichters.

Er musste wieder aufs Feld ... so sehr er es auch nicht wollte ...

"Takeru geh! Ich bin gekommen um dich spielen zu sehen!"

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Sie hatte es sagen müssen, auch wenn sie nicht wollte das er ging ... 

Sie wollte wissen über was die beiden Jungen 

gesprochen hatten als sie weg gewesen war.

"Wallace, about what did you two talk while I was away?" fragte sie ihn. "Nothing to worry about. He just wanted to kill himself."sagte er in einem sehr, sehr gelassenen Ton. So als wenn er über den Spielstand oder soetwas sprechen würde.

Sie guckte ihn total Fassungslos an. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, redete er schon weiter.

"Ah, besides, he admitted that he loves you!"

Sie konnte nicht glauben mit welcher Gleichgültigkeit er das sagte.

Er guckte schon wieder zum Spielfeld.

Es schien ihn überhaupt nicht weiter zu interessieren ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Nach dem Spiel ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

"Ja Takeru!Dein letzter Korb war das Beste!"

Sie strahlte ihn an. Als er auf die Tribüne zukam sprang sie von ihrem Sitz Und lief ihm entgegen.

Er blieb stehen, einen komischen Blick in seine Augen.

Als sie unten auf dem Spielfeld angekommen war, lief sie auf ihn zu und sprang in seine Arme.

Er blickte verwirrt zu Wallace, der nur breitgrinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Das war toll, ganz toll" 

Sie strahlte ihn übers ganze Gesicht an.

"Hikari, ich denke du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen..."

Sie sprang zurück und blickte zu boden.

Sie wurden beide rot.

"Ich ... äh ... sorry ..."

"Ist ... schon o.k. ..."

*Oh mein Gott was habe ich getan?* sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie ging zurück zu Wallace.

Takeru ging in die Kabine um zu duschen.

"Wallace, did you see what I´ve done ?'"

"It was wonderful!"

"No It was terrible, it was stupid ... it was ..."

Er guckte sie mit einem 

Rede-nicht-so-eine-Scheiße-du-weißt-das-es-nicht-stimmt-Blick an .

"Yeah, it _was_ wonderful!"

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Eine halbe stunde später stand Kari mit Wallace vor der Halle und wartete auf Takeru Kurz darauf kam er aus der Halle ...

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You made a great game!Congrats!"

"Thanx Wallace."

Er wandte sich an Hikari.

"HIkari es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Yamato wartet auf mich.Er bat mich

gleich nach dem Spiel nach hause zu kommen. O.K.?"

Sie guckte zu ihm hoch und lächelte ihn an.

Schon O.K. geh ruhig."

"Danke. Bye Wallace"

"Bye T.K., I´ll drive her home."

Und schon war er weg. Wie das letzte mal.

Sie blickte ihm nach bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Nachdem er Hikari nach hause gefahren hatte, fuhr er langsam die Straße entlang.

Er war zufrieden. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht und sie waren schon fast am Ziel.

Er war in seine Gedanken so vertieft, dasss er das Auto nicht bemerkte, das um die Kurve kam.

Es fuhr Schlangenlinien, es war offensichtlich, dass der Fahrer kometenschneedicht sein musste.

Aber er sah es nicht.

Plötzlich kam das andere Auto direkt auf ihn zu.

Sie stießen zusammen.

Er wurde durch die Frontscheibe geschleudert und landete auf der Straße.

Dort schliff er noch ein paar Meter lang und blieb dann regungslos liegen.

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Sie standen auf der Tanzfläche. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Hals gelegt ...

Seine Arme lagen um ihre Hüften ...

Er guckt ihr tief in die braunen Augen ... sie spielten sein Lieblingslied ...

Und was er nicht wusste ... es war auch ihr Lieblingslied ...

When I think back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I be glad 'cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

__

When I look back on these days

I look and see your face

You're right there for me

Und es stimmte alles, Wort für Wort.

Er sah genau das in ihr.

Sie _waren _ewig beste "Freunde" gewesen.

Und sie _war_ immer für ihn da gewesen.

__

Sie bedeutete ihm alles. Und das hatte sie auch immer.

Seid dem Tag als sie sich als 8 jährige das erste mal sahen ...

In my dreams I always see(1 Wort fehlt) above the sky

In my heart will always be a place for you

For all my life

I keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you´ll be

__

Sie bewegten sich langsam zum Takt der Musik.

Es schien als gäbe es nur sie beide.

Nichts um sie herum.

Er fühlte sich als könne er alles erreichen ...

Will you show me how it feels

To have the sky within my reach

And I always will remember

All the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

I owe so much to you

You´re right there for me

__

Er wusste, dass das Lied gleich zuende sein würde ...

Aber er wollte das es nielmals aufhörte ...

In my dreams I always see(1 Wort) above the sky

In my heart will always be a place for you

For all my life

I keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am 

There you´ll be

__

'Cause I always saw in you

My Light

My strength

And I wanna thank you now

For all the ways

You´re right there for me

__

Sie sah guckte in seine kristall blauen Augen.

Sie sah wie er den Text mit seinen Lippen formte ...

In my dreams I always see(...) above the sky

In my heart will always be a place for you

For all my life

I keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you´ll be

__

Das Lied war zuende ...

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Hikari ... ich ..."

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute in seine Augen.

Dann legte sie einen Finger auf seinen Mund ...

"Ich weiß, Takeru ... ich dich auch ..."

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hoch ...

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch millimeter von einander getrennt ...

Er schloß die Augen ...

Sie schloß ihre Augen ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

"Takeru ! Takeru. ! wach auf, bitte!"

Yamato schüttelte seinen Bruder.

"Huh? Yamato was willst du? Ich habe gerade ..."

Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter als er sich an seine Traum erinnerte.

*Und es wird wohl auch ein traum bleiben*

"Takeru, es ist mir egal was du gerade gemacht hast!Hikari ist am Telefon, sie will dich dringend sprechen.

Sie klingt als würde sie weinen!"

Er riss Yamato den Hörer aus der Hand.

Sie weinte wirklich.

"Hikari, was ist denn los?"

Kurz darauf musste auch er mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte gab er seinem bruder den Hörer wieder und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Yamato ich gehe zu Hikari.Wallace hatte eine Autounfall! Daisuke war besoffen

und hat ihn angefahren."

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Er war bei Hikari. 

Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte sah sie schlimm aus. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, ihre Nase rot vom

Nase putzen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Er hatte sie nicht begrüßt.

Er war nur auf sie zu gegangen hate sie in seine Arme genommen und versucht sie zu trösten.

Sie hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen.

Er hatte sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht, sich mit ihr auf ihr Bett gesetzt und versucht sie zu beruhigen … 

Aber es hatte nichts gebracht.

Danach saß er einfach nur noch mit ihr im Arm da …

Lange saßen sie so auf ihrem Bett.

Sehr lange ...

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Jetzt saß Takeru auf dem Rand ihres Bettes und schaute auf Hikari herunter.

Sie war eingeschlafen.

In seinen Armen.

Sie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint. 

Aber sie war glücklich gewesen.

Nicht das sie nicht mehr traurig wegen Wallace' tot gewesen wäre.

Aber sie war in _seinen_ Armen eingeschlafen.

Nur die tatsache, dass er bei ihr war beruhigte sie sehr.

Sie brauchte ihn …

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

If I die tonight

I´d go with no regrets

If it´s in your arms

I know that I was blessed

__

Er stand auf.

Er wollte gehen und sie in Ruhe schlafen lassen.

Doch als er aufstehen wollte, hilt sie ihn am Handgelenk fest.

Er versucht vorsichtig sich zu befreien

"Bitte bleib bei mir…", flüsterte sie.

And if your eyes

Are the last thing that I see

Then I know the beauty

Heaven holds for me

__

Er blieb stehen.

Sie zog ihn sanft wieder auf das Bett.

But if I make it throgh

If I live to see the day

I found with you

I know just what to say

__

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Sie sagten nichts.

Beide nicht.

Sie guckten sich einfach nur in die Augen.

__

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Sie schaute tief in seine Augen.

Sein Blick verriet tiefe Trauer.

´Cause every moment we share together

Is even better

Than the moment before

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~

Er sah in ihre Augen

"Wieso?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hikari, ich weiß es nicht …"

"Danke Takeru, danke für alles …"

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter.

Es war dieser Moment von dem er immer geträumt hatte.

If every day was

As good as today was

I can´t wait till tomorrow comes

__

A moment in time

Is all that´s given you to me

Moments in time

And it´s something you should have seen

So I wont make the mistake

And let you go

Er küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen.

Ein Kuss den sie glücklich erwiderte …

Sie legte oihre ganzen Gefühle für ihn in diesen einen Kuß

All die Gefühle die sie so lange geheimgehalten hatte ...

**__**

Every moment we share together

Is even better

Then the moment before

If every day was

As good as today was

I can´t wait till tomorrow comes

__

Each morning that I´ll wake up

I´ll love you more than ever

So I´ll never go away …

__

~ ~ ~ Timechange ~ ~ ~

__

No matter what they tell us

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach us

What we believe is true

Es war alles 1 Jahr her.

1 Jahr seit seinem Tod.

1 Jahr voller Trauer.

1 Ja hr voller Glück.

Für Takeru und Hikari war es das verwirrendste Jahr ihres Lebens gewesen.

Ihr bester Freund war gestorben. Und dadurch waren sie zu den 2 glücklichsten Menshen geworden.

Und das _war _verwirrend.

__

No matter what they call us

However they attack

No matter where they take us

We'll find our own way back.

Nicht das sie glücklich über seinen Tod waren, aber sie erinnerten sich beide sehr gut an den Tag ...

Den Tag an dem sie von seinem Tod erfahren hatten ...

Den Tag an dem alles angefangen hatte ...

__

I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

I know my love forever

I know 

No matter what ...

Und jetzt war dieser Tag 1 Jahr her.

Und jetzt standen sie an seinem Grab.

[ Ja sie sind in Amerika...]

Es war ein Grabstein aus blauem Marmor ...

Der Himmel ist dunkel,

Der Himmel ist alt,

Das Licht der Sterne ist

Trübe und alt.

Schaue ich auf ist alles so leer

Haben wir hier denn wirklich nicht mehr,

als diese einsame Welt,

Die keinen Menschen am Leben erhält?

Und ich schaue des Nachts auf,

Sehe der Sterne rastlosen Lauf,

Das Gewölbe droben,

#so kalt wie Stein.

Bist du dort? Oder bin ich allein?

~* Wallace Reed * ~

Sie hatte die Inschrift so oft gelesen.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie oft.

__

If only tears were laughter

If only night was day

If only prayers were answered

Then we would hear god say:

No matter what they tell you

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach you

What you believe is true

"Takeru –chan ..."

"Hai ..."

"Ich liebe dich ...'"

"Ich liebe dich auch ... und ich werde dich immer lieben ..."

"Arigato ..."

__

And I will keep you save and strong

Shelter from the storm

No matter where it's (?)

Our dream is being born

No matter who they follow

No matter where they lead

No matter how they (?) us

I'll be everyone you need

No matter if the sun don't shine

Or if the sky is blue

No matter what's the ending

My life will be en(ed) with you

__

I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

(I know, I know )

I know this love's forever

That's all that matters now

No matter what

Er nahm sie in seine Arme

Und sie legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter ...

__

No matter what

That's all that matters to me!


End file.
